


Dance with me(Walk the Moon song)

by Mrsklemzak



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Song Lyrics, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsklemzak/pseuds/Mrsklemzak
Summary: Sakuragi begs Rukawa to go to a dance. He doesn't usually go to these things, but Rukawa has it BAD for Sakuragi. So, he goes anyway..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a HanaRu fic, with a pining Rukawa, from the amazing song "Shut up and dance with me" by Walk the Moon. Mainly Rukawa's point of view.
> 
> Location:a dance or party. Rukawa is standing on the side, being broody like usual. Hanamichi had invited him, he usually doesn't go to these things, but Sakuragi begged him to come to it.
> 
> Since Rukawa wants to be anywhere with Sakuragi, and is basically a lost puppy and will basically do whatever his crush wants, at this point. In the beginning, Sakuragi ignores him for awhile, as he is popular. Fooling around with his army or the basketball group, or even other people. Eventually, Sakuragi saunters over to him, pulls him onto the dance floor. 
> 
> I've changed some of the pronouns and added some thoughts and feelings, according to the setting, and my favorite dumb boys involved. 
> 
> Song lyrics are in italics. 
> 
> This is my first time posting here! I wouldn't mind doing other songs, or couples, if I've heard of the song and if I like the couple. Thanks for reading,kudos, and any nice messages! 
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own the song or the boys, so please don't sue or be mad. Its just my silly yaoi brain who loves these boys! Some ooc may occur.
> 
> PS:Thanks for all the kudos and looking at my humble offering! If anyone has another song and/or pairing(if I can wrap my head around it), I'd love to write more! Either as a separate story, or adding to this one! Should I do a Sakuragi point of view of this? Different song, of course!
> 
> The song would have to be english, and lyrics i can look up, and evaluate if its a pairing I like, and the lyrics can help with the story. No profanity, either, please! Tumblr and twitter:mrsklemzak

What am I even doing here? Everyone is having a great time. But me. I only came because I wanted to see the do'aho. He insisted I come and have some actual fun, that's not basketball. I could have said no, but I've had a dumb crush on him since meeting him, on the roof, when I was trying to sleep. Tired from another growth spurt. And playing basketball at every moment I can. I was about to leave, the idiot probably wasn't even aware I was there.

He was laughing and carrying on with his group of friends, as well as some girls, and the basketball club. I turned towards the exit. Then I felt a hand. I looked down at it, then up, to worried, chocolate brown eyes, and bright, cropped, red hair.

"Oi, fox, where you going? The party's only getting started! Come on, let's dance! The Tensai can show you how, if you don't know!"

I was pulled against my will, to where maybe a few dozen or so others, were having a good time. I tried protesting, but of course, the moron wasn't having any of it.

_My heart skipped a beat. This man is my destiny_.

I want a life with him. I can see us in an apartment or house.

_He said, "Shut up and dance with me"._

I felt the joy that was emanating from Sakuragi. It's hard not to get caught up with whatever that fool gets in his head. I felt the music that was wafting through the air.

_We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light. We were bound to get together. Bound to get together._

I was so excited to be with him. The music drifted into my soul. My heart was racing like crazy. I was sure he heard it.

_He took my arm, I don't know how it happened We took the floor and he said, "Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said "You're holding back". He said, "Shut up and dance with me" This man is my destiny He said, "oh oh oh Shut up and dance with me!"_

He shed his shirt, sweat glistening off his golden skin. A stark contrast to my pale skin.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

Sakuragi sure works hard. The black and red Nikes need to be replaced. At least, the soles do.

_My discotheque Juliet teenage dream I felt it in my chest as he looked at me I knew we were bound to be together Bound to be together_

Sakuragi suddenly leaned in close to my face. I felt his warm breath combine with mine. I looked around at the others who had stopped their dancing to looking at us, dumbfounded. We were always fighting and arguing like cats and dogs. I admit, I can never hate him. Quite the opposite is true.

_He took my arm. I don't know how it happened._ _We took the floor and he said, "Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said "you're holding back" I gulped. He whispered, "Shut up and dance with me." This man is my destiny He said oh oh oh Shut up and dance with me Oh, c'mon boy Deep in his eyes I think I see the future I realize this is my last chance_

I leaned in, desperately, my lips crashed on his. He didn't back away. If anything, he embraced me, deepened the kiss. I didn't care who else was there on the dance floor, or in the room at all. It was just me and him, finally showing him how I felt, after those months of watching him train and play. Win and loose. Cry in frustration, and laugh in victory.

_He took my arm I don't know how it happened We took the floor and he said Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back He said shut up and dance with me This man is my destiny He said oh oh oh Shut up and dance with me._

* * *

 

___The end___ ...or is it, the beginning?...


	2. Take my hand, or Dance with Me chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same party as the first chapter. Sakuragi notices Rukawa just standing around, looking awkward and uncomfortable. Being the boisterous individual he is, he strusts over, grabs his favorite rival, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the lyrics, and thought this would be a great second chapter to Dance with me. Still sort of a Sakuragi song, but it's more his point of view. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer:I own nothing, except the ooc of Sakuragi and Rukawa. To me, Sakuragi is a bisexual, fun-loving, passionate guy!

Title:All about us, by He is We, featuring Owl City(on Vevo or YouTube, the video is amazing!)  
\----------------  
Man it sure is great to have a break from school and studying! Even Tensai's need a break! Damn teachers giving so much work! Don't they know this is our youth, and we can't waste it being in books all the time?! Don't they remember being young, at all? 

Still, I hope I'll get a chance to confess to Haruko-san, if she's here. I'm looking all over the dance floor and building I'm in. But maybe Gori and her parents are more strict? That's ok! The Tensai can always find fun wherever he goes!

I was talking with Youhei and the clowns. All of a sudden, Youhei raised an eyebrow in interest. 

"Oi, look who's here." He pointed in the direction of the entrance door, and the wall. 

"Kitsune?!" I couldn't believe it! I thought I'd never see the day when he'd be at a party, much less, a dance! He doesn't seem to want to dance with anyone, though, or even to just let loose and have fun. Hmm. The Tensai is getting an idea!

I rush over to him, as he's leaving. The Tensai is never wrong!

Take my hand  
I'll teach you to dance

He looks back and up to me in surprise, as I grab his arm and pull him to the dance floor.

I'll spin you around  
Won't let you fall down

Please, gods, let him trust me, and not want to fight!

Would you let me lead   
You can step on my feet

I show him some basic steps and movements, to help him loosen up and have some fun! 

Give it a try  
It'll be alright

He reluctantly tries some moves, looking at me with expectant eyes, if he's doing them right. I nod and smile, increasing the speed and difficulty of the steps. He's a natural!

The rooms hush hush  
And now is our moment  
Take it all, feel it all, and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing it right. 

The room is so quiet, I bet they thought the same thing! The fox is always so quiet and serious. The Shohoku Ace and Ice Prince is actually kinda good at dancing! Basketball is so similar, lots of running around and being flexible. 

'Cause lovers dance when   
they're feelin' in love  
Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us  
It's all about us

He's actually kind of cute when he's having fun and letting loose. I've never seen him like this before. Its a totally different Rukawa. I'm seeing him in a different light. 

And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us

I'm so surprised that he's not mad at me, and isn't actually trying to kill me, like our other fights. This is a dance floor, not a basketball court. I rule this domain. He rules the other, with his playing skills. 

Suddenly,  
I'm feeling brave  
I don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance  
Real slow?  
Can I hold you  
Can I hold you close?

I see why all the girls are so in love with him. I look closer at his face. Wow. He's very attractive, for a guy. 

The room's hush hush  
And now is our moment  
Take it in  
Feel it all  
And hold it  
Eyes on you  
Eyes on me  
We're doin' this right

This feeling.. Its so.. Fitting. It should be wrong to find another boy attractive. But it doesn't feel that way. At all. It feels like we're supposed to be here, together, enjoying the music, and each other. 

'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love  
Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us

To Hell with what people think, or if its wrong! It feels so right, and it's not hurting anyone. He's having a good time, for once! I knew I wasn't wrong!

Do you hear that, love?  
They're playin' our song

Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feelin' it

The music is slower. We are looking at each other. only aware of each other. To us, no one is in the room. He's out of breath a bit. So am I! I've never ever felt this way, not about any of the 50 girls I confessed to. This is completely different. 

Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?

Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?

Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?

Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining  
it's all about us (It's all about us)  
it's all about us  
(do you hear that, love?)

I should feel embarrassed, with a room full of people. I'm not, though. This feels so good. I feel something like love, but how can that be?! We fight all the time. I thought he hated me? Why else would he insult me and call me names? He doesn't do that with other people, though. Only me. Could it be, he cares about me? 

Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us

Oh gods, I want to do more! I feel the pull of his whole being, to me. I can't stop! 

'Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's all about us

I give into the pulling of our two souls together. I lean to his lips, close my eyes, and press our mouths together. The feeling is so right. He doesn't push away or seems angry. on the contrary. He's very much into this. Like he's starving or thirsty, and hasn't had a bite to eat or drink in eons. 

Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all  
It's all about us.

I hear gasps and crying. Then, clapping? We stop kissing, and look around, at the large room, that people have stopped dancing, and are looking at us. Some are crying. Too bad, they can't have the handsome and sweet Ice Prince. The clapping are coming from my friends, and teammates. 

"Thank the gods, finally!" Cheers Youhe, and the clowns. Where did the confetti come from?

"Took ya long enough, ya dumbass!" Miyagi yelled, hugging Ayako-san, his girlfriend. 

"Yosh! Get your man Sakuragi Hanamichi!!" Ayako-san has always been a fan of the Tensai!

"Its a miracle!!" Mitsui cheered as he dropped to his knees and offered prayers of thanks to the gods.

"Ho ho ho! Well done, Sakuragi-kun!" Praised Coach Anzai, my second father. 

Megane-kun? He's crying? Who hurt him?! I'll kill him! 

Gori is happy, clapping, and nodding his head? What's he agreeing with? What happened? Did they decide something without the Tensai?!

I heard a snort, then a small laugh. I look over. 

"Yes, Hana-chan, get your man!" He lowly whispered, as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, Kae-chan!" I put my arms around him, and pressed my lips to his. 

I knew the Tensai was right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second part! I'd love to write more. I love these two morons! or someone else? I'm sorry, i still don't know much about basketball, or how to write an actual game. I'm more about the romance and drama!


End file.
